


3 x 1

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Zitao declared he was in love, the one time Yifan did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 x 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY CHEESY also I still find it hard to believe I'm in this fandom. Also, I love these two a little too much for my heart or for anything.

“I’m in love with you.”

Zitao said those words softly but surely, as if him being in love with Yifan was a fact everyone should already know and that’s why he felt a little silly saying it. Zitao said with an awkward smile, but with eyes looking directly at Yifan. 

It was their debut stage and Yifan held Zitao’s hand in his, gripping it that little bit too tight.

“I know.”

Yifan smiled back and promised to never let go. 

 

\--

 

“I’m in love with you.”

Zitao said those words in a whisper this time, his hand trembled next to Yifan’s, their fingers just about brushing each others’. Yifan had just returned a few days ago and they have been sitting quietly on Yifan’s bed when Zitao let the words spill out to fill that silence.

Yifan’s whispered back his reply, gripping Zitao’s hand that little bit too tight.

“I know.”

He promised that he won’t let go this time. 

 

\--

 

“I’m in love with you.”

This time, Zitao said it with a trembling voice, his eyes swollen from crying and his voice hoarse from singing those heartbreak songs. Yifan was leaving and this time for sure, papers filed for a lawsuit, belongings thrown hastily in a box to be taken out of the dorm.

Yifan couldn’t meet Zitao’s eyes, but yet he held his hand still, that little bit too tight. 

“I know.”

A part of him never ever want to let go, but he did.

 

\--

 

It was a few years later, in a small cafe that they met again face to face. Zitao stood to greet him but before he could say anything, Yifan spoke:

“I’m in love with you.”

Zitao grinned and held Yifan’s hand in his, that little bit too tight.

“I know.”

This time they don’t ever have to let go.


End file.
